A Winter Love Story (Chung x Ara)
by KingdomDinasty
Summary: The title says it all, for the most part. I only have one chapter right now, but I'll have 3 or 4 going on c: (ALSO I DON'T OWN THE TITLE PICTURE TAT)
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note:  
This is my first fanfiction. Putting that out there now. Also, here are the classes for the Elgang (That I'm using) Chung: DC/Ara: SD/Elsword: RS/Aisha: EM Anyway, enjoy the story!~ ^3^*

Most of the Elgang had taken a break from demon fighting, and were taking a Christmas holiday back in Ruben, the town their journey started in. Rena and Raven never stayed in the home—they were always out and about, spending vacation together. Eve and Add also were out of the house, constantly doing things together. And as for Elesis..well..she stayed on the front lines. So Elsword, Aisha, Chung and Ara were left in the home for the main part of their Christmas holiday.

"Chung, are you gonna tell her soon, or what?" The red-headed boy asked his friend. His friend looked up at him, and stared for a moment. "Are you serious? I'm not gonna do that.." The blonde boy responded. Elsword laughed. "If you don't tell her soon, you'll miss your chance!"  
And that set Chung off. His mind raced with thoughts. What if she didn't want him? What if who he wanted to ask didn't like him back? Chung started to worry. Elsword pat him on the back. "Don't worry, Chung. I'm sure she'll say yes. After all, Aisha told me she would go with me to a dinner date." Chung sighed with relief. "Thank you, Elsword. I feel a little better. Now can you get out of my room? I need to get properly dressed, instead of staying in my pajamas." Elsword paused, then smiled slightly, with a chuckle. "Got it, buddy. I'll leave you to it. Also, good luck with her." "Thanks…" Elboy left the room and let Chung change.

*Scene change to Ara's room.*

"Ara, you need to tell him!" Aisha pouted slightly, sitting in front of her spear-wielding best friend. "But Aisha..what if he doesn't like me the same way I like him?" Ara sighed. She wasn't too keen on the idea of admitting. "Well…all you can do is try, no?" Aisha giggled. "I suppose..but if I get rejected I'm blaming you.." Ara smiled slightly. Aisha just giggled again. "Okay..whatever you say! Now, hold still. I've got to finish fixing your bedhead problem." "Okay!"

*Scene change to the main room of their home.*

Chung stood in the room, in his normal clothing. He was waiting for someone, because he had to ask them something. He was thinking about how beautiful she was, and how he liked her..and hoped it would boost his courage a little. "Oh! Good morning, Chung!" Ara smiled, bowing to the Deadly Chaser. He jumped for a second, then smiled. "Ah. Good morning, Ara. Did you sleep well?" Chung was smiling at the girl as she stood up. "Like a rock, according to Aisha." They both laughed. "There is something I would like to ask of you…" Chung blushed, as he looked at the floor. "Hm? What is it?" She looked up at him, confused. "Would you…like to spend the day together?" Chung looked up at her. Ara smiled, with a slight blush across her face. "Of course I would!" Chung smiled. "Great..! I say we go out and have fun after we eat. After all, if we go out on an empty stomach, it won't go too well.." "Ah! R-Right." They stared at each other, as the same thought entered their heads.  
_You look amazing today. _Was the last thought that entered their heads before breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast (Which Elsword had burned pretty badly..), Chung and Ara left the house and had decided to spend all day together. First, they went to the park, in Elder. Since it wasn't too far away.  
"Ara, I have a question." Chung looked at his friend. He blushed slightly. "Yes, Chung?" Ara looked back at him. She smiled. "What would you like to do?" Chung smiled. He was going to let his friend decide what they did. "I want to..spend time with you!" Ara was smiling. Chung chuckled. "Alright then. I look forward to the day together." Ara nodded. "Of course!"  
_**Two hours later…  
**_"Chung?" Ara stopped walking behind her friend. He looked back. "..Yes?" He tilted his head slightly. "Would you..go with me..like what Aisha and Elsword are doing? A…dinner date, was it?" Chung turned as red as a tomato. "..O-Of course, Ara, but what made you suddenly ask this question?" Ara walked over to him and took his hand. "Well..I've been thinking about it..and..I thought we should do something special like they did!" She smiled at him. He smiled back. "Okay. We'll go to a dinner date later tonight." Chung chuckled. Ara giggled. "Yay!"  
_**Another two hours later..**_  
"It's turning to dusk..we should probably start heading home." Chung looked at Ara. He took his scarf off and put it around her neck, trying to keep her..slightly warm. She blushed. "Before we do..may I tell you something?" She got close to him. "…What?" He tilted his head. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "..I love you, Chung Seiker." She blushed. Chung was shocked for a moment. Then he blushed and smiled. "…I love you too, Ara Haan." Ara looked up at him in surprise, and then wrapped her arms around him. She was laughing..she seemed to happy. Chung smiled, petting her head. She looked up at him again. "..To be honest..I..thought you wouldn't like me back." Chung looked down at her. "..Why wouldn't I? You're the best girl a guy could ever have—You're nice, funny, and pretty. But what stands out to me is your personality, not your appearance." Ara's eyes lit up. "So..can we be girlfriend and boyfriend?" Ara tilted her head slightly. "..As long as I get to be the boyfriend." Chung smiled. She hugged her new boyfriend. "Ohhh..I love you, Chung~. Now let's go home!" "Right!"  
_**At the Ruben El Scout HQ…**_  
"Elsword! Are you ready?" Aisha knocked on his door. "Just a sec!" He responded. After a moment, he came out wearing a white tuxedo. Aisha giggled. "You look good." "Hey, the best for my woman, right?" Aisha blushed. "..J-Just don't let this go to your head." Elsword chuckled. "Whatever you say." Aisha was wearing a black dress..with her hair tied back in a ponytail. Elsword had his usually messy hair actually fixed, and he looked rather nice. Chung and Ara walked in the door, as Elsword and Aisha had come downstairs. "Oh! Hey you two!" Aisha smiled. Chung smiled back at her. "Hey Aisha, Elsword. Going out for your date?" "Of course." Elsword responded, with a dumb grin on his face. Ara looked at the duo. "..Will you wait for us so we may come along?" Aisha and Elsword looked at each other, then back at the two standing in front of them. "..Umm..I suppose.." Aisha looked at the girl. "Of course. Go get dressed, you two." Elsword responded. Ara and Chung shared a quick kiss before they went upstairs and separated to get ready.


End file.
